


50 Proof

by TinyLixSquared



Series: Kpop One Shots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLixSquared/pseuds/TinyLixSquared
Series: Kpop One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060241
Kudos: 2





	50 Proof

_Do you still wake to sunsets?_

"What time did you wake up today?" 

"4? why?" 

_Eat home alone?_

"Did you eat anything today?" 

"I had some Ramen?" 

_Watching the moon rise askin' on and on  
What's gone wrong?_

"The moon looks pretty tonight," He lifts his hand to wipe the tears from my eyes. "Mingyu? when did it all go wrong?" 

"It didn't go wrong bub, I promise you." 

_How you've been doin'?_

Three days later we're in the same place, sat on my balcony under a blanket tucked in close to my older brothers chest. 

"How've you been doing?" 

"I've been better, but I've been worse. I'm just existing now."

_You sleeping alright?_

"You're not sleeping again, are you?" 

"He's all I see in my dreams Gyu."

_I'm worried your tears still wake you up at night_

"I can stay tonight?"

"No its okay, I'll be fine." 

_And you know why  
But you don't know why at the same time_

"I miss him," 

"I know you do, I know." The tears fall again and Mingyu wipes them away. 

_Who, who, who  
Holds you on your 50 proof high?_

I lift the glass to my lips, knowing Mingyu would disapprove of the ratio of alcohol to mixer but not really caring. 

_Been worried all night_

"You're drinking again?" 

"I, no?" 

"I can smell it from here, I'm worried about you." 

_Wondering all night  
Who loves you now_

"I love you, you know that right? To the moon and back to infinity and beyond. Forever." 

"I love you too."

_Who, who, who  
Wipes the problems?_

"Can I pour it away? Please?" I reluctantly hand him the glass and he pours the contents of the glass into the potted plant beside us. 

_Leaves turned autumn_

I stare at the browning leaves, endless memories rushing through my mind. 

"He loved autumn." 

"I know bub." 

_When they won't stop fallin'_

Tears start to pour again and I turn burying my head into my brother's chest. 

_From your eyes, from your sighs_

"It's okay, I'm here, you're okay." 

I sob mourning what I hadn't held onto tight enough. 

"Come on why don't I get you to bed?" I follow Mingyu inside pausing at the picture from the wedding day, kissing my rings. 

_Who loves you now?_

"I miss you Minghao, I love you."


End file.
